


Sorrow and Hope

by RuddiestBubbles



Category: Poem-fandom, Poetry-Fandom
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Poetry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-20
Updated: 2016-10-19
Packaged: 2018-08-23 12:49:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 23
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8328619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RuddiestBubbles/pseuds/RuddiestBubbles
Summary: Here's a bunch of poems I've written while going through high school!





	

My name is non-existent,  
A wisp in the wind.   
Here now  
Gone in a second.   
A simple word uttered,   
But never really there.


End file.
